deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exodia
Exodia the Forbidden One, is a character from the manga series, Yu-Hi-Oh!" Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Exodia vs Arceus (By Eficiente) * Exodia VS Juggernaut * Exodia The Forbidden vs Star-Vader "Omega" Glendios Possible Opponents * Asriel Dreemurr (''Undertale) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Beerus (DBZ) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darkseid (DC) * Godzilla * Hulk (Marvel) * Jafar (Disney) * Magolor (Kirby) * Superman (DC) * Tabuu (SSBB) * Thanos (Marvel) * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard!) Death Battle Info *Other than Horakthy, the Creator God of Light (literally the god of Yugioh); Exodia is the only 'monster' to make an automatic win when 'summoned'. (Other duel-winner monsters exist, though need some requirement to win the duel). *Level, ATK and DEF is unknown. **Exodia's initial Manga appearance gave it infinite ATK to imply its Instant-Win ability. *Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type (implied but technically unconfirmed). Forms *Disembodied Pieces **Exodia is separated into his head, arms and legs. These 5 bodyparts must be in the hand together to summon his true form. **Exodia is mortal and disembodied due to a magical seal or stone tablets. This seal is broken if his bodyparts are reunited. ***In the International artwork, this seal is the Spellbinding Circle. **Head has 1000 ATK/DEF. Limbs have 200 ATK 300 DEF. *Exodia Necross **1800 ATK 0 DEF. ***Gaining 500 ATK every turn (!000 ATK every time it battles in the Anime) **Immune to being destroyed except by effect monsters. Exodia Necross is indestructible according to the Anime. ***Can still be removed from play, tributed or returned to the hand. ***Can be destroyed if an Exodia Piece is removed from the graveyard. **Requires the Exodia Pieces to be in the Graveyard (basically meaning Necross is an undead Exodia). **The Anime explains that Necross' effects are attributed to each limb; Left Leg gives immunity to spells, Right Leg immunity to traps, Left Arm immunity to effects (in Anime only), Right Arm his increasing ATK, his Head invincibility to battle. *Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord **? ATK 0 DEF. ATK = number of normal monsters in the graveyard * 1000 ***When summoned: returns all monsters in the user's graveyard to their deck. This forces Exodius to be summoned with 0 ATK. ***When Exodius attacks, he can send any monster from the deck or hand to the graveyard. If a normal monster is chosen; this grants Exodius +1000 ATK. **If Exodius sends all Exodia Pieces to the graveyard through Exodius' effect; the duel is automatically won. ***This is depicted as Exodia being summoned. **English Dub declares this monster to be a 'distant cousin' of Exodia. *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate / Summoned God Exodia **An incomplete version of Exodia. **? ATK 0 Def. ATK = number of Exodia Pieces in the graveyard * 1000 (5000 maximum). **Unaffected by other cards' effects. **At the end of every turn the player must add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from their Graveyard to their hand; decreasing the ATK of this card by 1000. *Exxod **The creature involved in protecting Exodia's prison. **0 ATK 4000 DEF. **Inflicts 1000 damage when Earth monsters are flipped. *Shimon Muran's Exodia (Anime Only) **Is finite in power due to being fueled by Shimon's soul and his Millennium Key. When Exodia is damaged the pain weakens Shimon; and thus weakens Exodia too. **Has an instantaneous healing factor (seen by creating bodyparts out of sand). However Shimon cannot maintain this indefinitely. **Was defeated by Zorc; as Zorc could easily overpower Shimon's soul and the Millennium Key as he was the one who created the Millennium Items. Attack *Obliterate **Destroys all enemy monsters (including those who are invincible via their effects) before striking the enemy duelist. **Results in winning the duel regardless of the power of enemy monsters or the amount of LP the enemy has; even if both traits were theoretically infinite. **Unaffected by any other effects. **Cannot be countered or chained. **Because it's an effect and not an attack, it can be done instantly in any phase during either player's turn. It does not need to be the Battle Phase to be performed. *Obliterate!! (Trap Version) **Can be performed by any of the 'Exodia' or 'Forbidden One' monsters. **Simply returns an enemy monster to their hand. Weaknesses *Because all 5 pieces must be in the hand to summon Exodia, it requires a lot of time and effort to get the exact cards from the deck throughout a duel. Keep in mind that the smallest deck allowed is 40 cards. *Cards that discard (like Robbin Goblin) or remove cards from the deck (like Needle Worm) can sabotage a basic Exodia deck. *It is possible for both players to draw Exodia at the same time: resulting in a Draw. *According to the Lore: Exodia was imprisoned and dismembered by a magical spell. Other Info *Exodia's effect summons him via a portal with a 10 pointed star. Exodius' effect summons Exodia by breaking open a gate that imprisoned him. *While Shimon's Exodia was demonstrated with a healingfactor; it has never been confirmed if the actual Exodia has any unique defensive traits as Exodia normally destroys any potential threats instantly. *Yami Yugi, Shimon Muran, Marcel Bonaparte and Adrian Gecko (via Exodius) are all noticeable Exodia duelists. However the most iconic Exodia duelist is Rare Hunter/Seeker; who is sometimes depicted with 3 copies of each Exodia Piece inside his deck. **Yami Yugi was able to summon Exodia fairly quickly despite having no 'searching', 'deck thinning' or 'drawing' cards; making his victory almost impossible to achieve realistically. ***Ironically; Kaiba claims Yugi was the first person ever to summon Exodia successfully. *Dark Enchanter and Dark Master are infamous fake cards of Exodia. They are level 12 normal monsters with infinite attack and defense. *The chance of drawing all 5 pieces of Exodia on your first turn is 1/658008 or 0.000152%. *According to the anime; Shimon Muran was the person who sealed Exodia away. *While his height is unknown and inconsistent; Adrian Gecko was able to stand ontop of Exodia with ease and Exodia's hand was large enough to fully grasp a human (Echo specifically). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Demon Category:Duel Winner Category:Gods Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters